


Christmas in Hong Kong

by amelioratedays



Category: Give Me 1 Minute To Say I Love You, TVB - Fandom, Triumph In The Skies
Genre: Drama Verse, Fluff, M/M, Raymond Lam, Ron Ng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelioratedays/pseuds/amelioratedays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issac finds Christmas in Hong Kong to be a bit lacking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Hong Kong

**i.**  
Christmas in Hong Kong is less than endearing; too many lights, too little snow. At least, when compared to Paris and its bundles of white snow—Hong Kong seems a little more than lacking. Issac frowns at the thought, closing the curtains before settling back into the living room sofa. Coco’s poking through her presents when she lets out an enthusiastic, “Christmas is great.” Christmas lights twinkling in sight, Issac’s frown deepens.  
  
Yeah, great.  
  
  
  
 **ii.**  
He calls Zi Jun later whilst waiting for dinner to be ready. But when he tells the other his thoughts, all he gets is a: “It never snows in Hong Kong.” Still frowning, Issac throws his phone across the room. It lands on his bed and Zi Jun’s muffled laughter is still audible. He ends up picking up the phone anyways and the other speaks,  
  
“Isn’t Christmas about joy and festivity?”  
  
“Yeah, and snow is just about as happy as joy can get. Haven’t you heard White Christmas?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Ignorant”, Issac scoffs under his breath.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
  
  
 **iii.**  
Dinner is ready fifteen minutes into his phone call and he hangs up five minutes after Coco starts throwing tissues at his face. There’s no holiday spirit in him and the wisp of Christmas happiness in him disappears when he chokes on his soup.  
  
  
  
 **iv.**  
Zi Jun calls him out for dessert. Issac has work the next day, but he goes anyways—despite Sam’s discouragement. He calls it an after-dinner walk, Zi Jun calls it an emergency meeting; but they both know it’s a date.  
  
They’re meeting at 11:00 under a thousand decorative lights and no stars. There’s still no snow in Hong Kong, but with strings of 40 watts lights, Issac’s frown starts to fade. Zi Jun’s fingers intertwining with his, holiday carols blasting, he figures: Christmas in Hong Kong can be just as romantic as in Paris.


End file.
